Mik Scriba
|yearsactive = 1987-present }} Mik Scriba is an American actor and producer. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Scriba portrayed a sporting goods store clerk in the Season Nine episode "The Road Home". Filmography *And Punching the Clown (2016) as Joel the Bartender *Criminal Minds - "The Road Home" (2014) TV episode - Clerk *An Old Man's Gold (2012) as Eddie Seabrook *Sam Steele and the Crystal Chalice (2011) as Daniel Carr *Sam Steele and the Junior Detective Agency (2009) as Deputy Fire Chief Daniel Carr *Punching the Clown (2009) as Joel *Yesterday Was a Lie (2008) as Trench Coat Man *Final Approach (2007) as Detective Allen *Bones (2007) as Warden T.C. Everett *Pandemic (2007) as Coleman *The Young and the Restless (2006) as Prison Warden *Our House (2006) as Owner *Threshold (2006) as Stripclub Owner *Strong Medicine (2006) as Detective *Monk (2005) as Lt. Bristo *Without a Trace (2005) as Tim Petersen *Cold Case (2005) as Sonny Carroll, 1976 *Medical Investigation (2004) as Peter Smith *Clubhouse (2004) as Mr. Martin *The Terminal (2004) as Transportation Liaison *The Wild Card (2004) as Sturges (video) *NCIS (2003) as Mr. Walters *Latter Days (2003) as Maintenance Man *The Practice (1999-2003) as Detective Simons (6 episodes) *A Man Apart (2003) as Prison Guard *Special Unit 2 (2001) as Officer Green *Angel (2001) as Parole Officer *ER (2001) as James' Father *18 Wheels of Justice (2001) as Bob Tyler *More Dogs Than Bones (2000) as Dutch *NYPD Blue (1996-2000) as Al Morrow/Bartender (2 episodes) *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (2000) as Sheriff Bob *Shadow Watch (2000) as Bear (video game, voice) *Bruised Orange (1999) as Joe Scanlon *Hefner: Unauthorized (1999) as Sinister Man *Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) as Detective *Wild Wild West (1999) as Guard *Crusade (1999) as Barkeep *The X-Files (1999) as Lieutenant Kraskow *The Breaks (1999) as Derrick's Irish Father *Time to Pay (1999) as Joe Scanlon (video) *12 Bucks (1998) as Sgt. Angry/Lt. Brawler *The Negotiator (1998) as Bell *City of Angels (1998) as Construction Worker *Baywatch (1993-1998) as Sam North/Doctor (3 episodes) *Caroline in the City (1998) as Sal *Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher (1998) as Mr. Foster *Union Square (1997) as Ike *Brooklyn South (1997) as Sgt. Al Hurley *Conspiracy Theory (1997) as Cop at Roosevelt Hospital *Pacific Palisades (1997) as Patrolman *Grace Under Fire (1997) as Guy *Chicago Hope (1997) as Older Cop *Seinfeld (1992-1997) as Bomb Squad Guy/Cop #1 (2 episodes) *Gridlock'd (1996) as Officer #1 *Second Chance (1996) as Don (video) *7th Heaven (1996) as Diana's Father *Renegade (1995-1996) as Sam Ladd/Willy Huggins (2 episodes) *Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (1996) as Officer with Bullhorn *Valley of the Dolls (1994) as Gordon North (65 episodes) *Roswell (1994) as Air Mechanic *Melrose Place (1994) as Senior Officer *The Last Seduction (1994) as Ray *Sliver (1993) as Security Guard #1 *Reasonable Doubts (1993) as Mr. Mann *In the Deep Woods (1992) as Mark Cannell *Mo' Money (1992) as Transit Cop *Matlock (1992) as Sgt. Turner (2 episodes) *Honor Thy Mother (1992) as Deputy *The Price She Paid (1992) as Policeman *Gladiator (1992) as Referee #1 *Silk Stalkings (1992) as Officer #1 *Ted & Venus (1991) as Prison Guard *True Identity (1991) as Police Sergeant *The New Adam-12 (1991) as Nowiki Brother *Ambition (1991) as Prison Guard #1 *Knots Landing (1991) as Police Officer (2 episodes) *Who's the Boss? (1991) as Chauffeur *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1991) as Repossessor *Sons and Daughters (1991) as Cop *Visitors from the Unknown (1991) as Sheriff Joe Marra *Gabriel's Fire (1990) as Cop *1st & Ten: The Championship (1990) as Stawitski *Coach (1990) as Bartender *Shaking the Tree (1990) as Tony Villanova *Quantum Leap (1990) as Coach Donnelly *L.A. Law (1990) as Guard *Married with Children (1990) as Mr. Blum *The Package (1989) as Thug *Crime Story (1987) as Marshall 'PRODUCER' *An Old Man's Gold (2012) - Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs